L'annonce
by Gwenetsi
Summary: OS, Sam a préparé le terrain depuis des semaines, et ça y est, c'est le moment, elle va devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle. Leur fille...


**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voilà un petit OS avec le couple Jack/Sam. ****Pour ceux qui ne compendraient pas les références, sachez qu'il fait suite à ma fic _Alem,_ dont il est l'épilogue.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**L'annonce**

.

Sam soupira. Voilà, c'était le moment. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle préparait le terrain et c'était aujourd'hui que tout allait se jouer. Elle regarda pensivement par la fenêtre son mari assis sur le ponton. Comment allait-il réagir ?

Elle pouvait dire qu'elle connaissait bien Jack, elle avait eu trente-quatre ans pour cela, dont plus de vingt en tant qu'épouse. Malgré cela elle appréhendait sa réaction. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle regrettait l'absence de Tin.

Son compagnon était mort trois ans auparavant, sacrifiant sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Elle se souvenait de ses dernières paroles lui commandant de n'avoir ni regrets ni remords, ses mots apaisants tandis que la vie désertait son corps, l'impact des balles dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle protégeait ses élèves...

Mais la prise d'otage du lycée où elle avait enseigné était loin maintenant. À présent, elle était de retour à la vie normale. Enfin normale... c'était vite dit !

Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait autre chose à faire.

Elle passa dehors. Le Minnesota était magnifique en cette saison. Les arbres étaient parés de leurs couleurs d'automne. L'hiver arriverait pourtant bientôt. Et, au vu de la température, on pouvait dire qu'il était déjà là.

Elle s'avança vers l'eau calme du lac, profitant du trajet pour se remettre les idées en place.

Elle s'installa à côté de Jack en silence. Il lui prit la main sans un mot, se contentant d'un sourire et d'un regard. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur l'étendue d'eau. Les rayons du soleil couchant s'y reflétaient, éclairant de leur lumière les alentours. L'atmosphère était paisible.

Sam inspira doucement avant de commencer à parler.

« Jack.

- Oui, mon ange ? »

Sam retint un nouveau soupir. Il savait que le sujet qu'elle allait aborder ne lui plairait pas. Cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Mel va nous rejoindre. »

Les yeux de son compagnon s'éclairèrent à l'entente du prénom de leur fille.

« Quand ?

- D'ici quelques heures, si tout va bien.

- Et Josh ?

- Non. Il reste sur Atlantis. »

Jack souffla de dépit mais ne répliqua pas. Sam enchaîna.

« Elle ne vient pas seule.

- Oh ! »

Il venait de comprendre.

Sam l'avait préparé à ce moment. D'abord pour qu'il accepte que leur fille voie quelqu'un. Puis que ce soit sérieux. Enfin qu'il ne lui plairait pas forcément.

Maintenant, elle devait lui donner son nom.

« Et ? reprit-il.

- C'est le bon, Jack.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. »

Elle marqua un temps avant de poursuivre.

« Aussi sûr que toi et moi.

- Oh ! Et ?

- Jack !

- Et ? »

Sam le considéra un instant. Il voulait savoir. Elle capta son regard et sans le lâcher annonça :

« Evan. Il s'agit d'Evan Lorne. »

Lui aurait-elle annoncé la fin du monde qu'il n'aurait pas été plus abasourdi.

« Jack ? » tenta-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux. Elle le fixa avec inquiétude.

Il se leva et entreprit de retourner dans le chalet. Sam retint une bouffée de colère, c'était trop fort ! Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le préparer il se contentait de ne rien dire !

Elle s'élança à sa suite et le rejoignit alors qu'il venait de saisir le téléphone sur la table du salon. Elle s'en empara.

« Hors de question ! déclara-t-elle.

- Sam ! gronda-t-il.

- N'y pense même pas !

- Je te jure que...

- Que quoi ? Que tu ne vas pas lui foutre ton point dans la figure ?

- Je pensais plutôt l'expédier sur une planète sans porte à l'autre bout de la Voie Lactée !

- Fais ça ou quoique se soit d'autre et Mel ne t'adressera plus jamais la parole ! Et elle ne sera pas la seule ! »

L'éclair qui passa dans ses yeux refroidit le général.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça !

- Tu veux parier ? »

Le silence lui tint lieu de réponse. Jack se figea.

« Mais enfin, Sam ! Tu sais l'âge qu'il a ?

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Et alors ! Mais...

- Notre différence d'âge n'a jamais eu l'air de te déranger !

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Ah oui ? Et puis-je savoir en quoi c'est différent ? Ce qui te gêne, c'est que ce soit ta fille !

- Non, c'est faux !

- Vraiment ? Alors trouve-moi une raison, une seule, qui aille à leur encontre.

- Le règlement ! »

Sam éclata d'un rire faux.

« Mauvaise réponse ! Ça ne t'a jamais posé problème quand il s'agissait de nous deux.

- Elle n'a que vingt ans !

- Vingt-et-un dans quatre mois. Et cela ne change rien. Ils s'aiment, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Sam ! râla-t-il.

- Jack ! »

L'ambiance était tendue. Ils s'affrontaient en silence.

Ce fut lui qui craqua le premier.

« D'accord. »

Elle afficha un sourire victorieux.

« Mais je te préviens, avertit-il, au moindre problème, si jamais il la rend malheureuse, il aura affaire à moi !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Mais je lui ai déjà fait savoir que j'étais en mesure de le faire disparaître de la surface de la planète.

- Bien. »

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres. Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir au major.

« On n'en est pas là, Jack, temporisa Sam, et j'aimerai qu'on n'y arrive jamais ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Pour Mel. » ajouta-t-elle.

Il fit la moue.

« C'est obligatoire ? »

Le regard noir de sa femme lui donna une nouvelle fois sa réponse.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire !

- Je préfère.

- Et donc, elle l'amène ici.

- Jack !

- Non, rassure-toi, je ne lui ferai rien. Je ne la rendrai jamais malheureuse. De toutes les façons, il doit tellement appréhender cette rencontre que je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- J'aime quand tu raisonnes comme ça !

- Juste dans ces moments là ?

- Idiot ! »

Elle lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras et de l'embrasser. Elle se détacha de lui alors qu'il grognait de frustration.

« Je t'aime ! » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il sourit.

« Moi aussi, Sam, je t'aime. »

Et il s'empara de ses lèvres, ils avaient quelques heures devant eux...

* * *

La Mustang se gara dans l'allée. La jeune femme au volant se tourna vers le passager un sourire d'encouragement sur les lèvres.

« Ça va aller, le rassura-t-elle. Ils ne vont pas te manger.

- Non, me tuer sera suffisant ! rétorqua son compagnon.

- Evan !

- Ne le prends pas mal, Mel, mais j'ai quelques appréhensions pour la suite des évènements !

- Quelques appréhensions, se moqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas desserré les dents de tout le voyage ! Tu es tétanisé !

- Qui ne le serait pas ?

- Evan ! gronda-t-elle.

- Ton père veut ma peau ! affirma-t-il.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Parce que _c'est_ Jack O'Neill !

- Eh bien, _Jack_ _O'Neill_ nous attend. »

En effet, Sam et lui venaient d'apparaître devant le chalet. Evan Lorne se crispa encore plus si c'était possible.

« Allez ! » l'encouragea sa compagne.

Il acquiesça mécaniquement d'un léger hochement de tête et ils quittèrent le véhicule.

Mélia se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, puis dans ceux de son père tandis que le jeune homme se tenait timidement en retrait.

Malgré leur retour dans le temps, ils n'avaient pas pris une ride. Mélia lui avait expliqué que c'étaient les bagues conjuguées au symbiote de Sam qui en étaient la cause. D'ailleurs, celle-ci venait de le rejoindre.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Evan ! »

Sa voix calme et son regard bleu, identique à celui de ses enfants, eurent raison de ses appréhensions.

« Moi aussi, Sam ! »

C'était elle qui avait insisté à ce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et, à sa grande surprise, il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'y faire. Le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle s'étaient rapidement transformés en une amitié sincère et réciproque.

« Il n'a pas son mot à dire ! »

Elle parlait de Jack. Ces simples mots achevèrent de le rassurer.

Sous les regards de sa femme et de sa fille, le général s'avança vers lui.

« Lorne, salua-t-il.

- Général ! »

Jack le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, d'un air meurtrier. Le silence s'installa.

Sam s'approcha de son mari et posa une main sur son épaule. Le général se raidit l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, puis soupira tout en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit et déclara finalement :

« Soyez le bienvenu. »

Les mots avaient l'air de lui écorcher les lèvres. Sam exerça une pression de sa main.

« D'accord. » souffla-t-il.

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Mais je vous préviens, si vous la faites souffrir, je me charge de votre cas. »

Evan déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

« Entendu. Mais je vous jure que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, je l'aime trop pour cela.

- Y a intérêt ! »

Il marqua un temps.

« Venez, j'ai de la bière au frais. Vous allez me raconter comment McKay a encore failli faire sauter la planète ! »

Le major osa enfin un sourire tandis que Jack rentrait dans le chalet.

« Tu vois, dit Mel, il ne t'a pas mangé ! »

Elle rejoignit son père tandis que Sam lui murmurait à l'oreille :

« Attendez encore un peu avant de la demander en mariage. Elle n'est pas tout à fait prête. Et Jack n'en tolèrera pas plus pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mais comment ?

- Il avait le même regard que vous avant de me faire sa demande.

- Vous attendez quoi, Lorne ? » retentit la voix de Jack à l'intérieur.

Evan jeta un œil inquiet à la jeune femme.

« Rassurez-vous, je garderai le secret.

- Merci.

- Et puis, il faut que je le prépare !

- Oui, sourit-il, il est loin de m'accepter pour gendre !

- Ça viendra. »

La voix de Jack retentit une nouvelle fois.

« Lorne !

- Enfin, j'espère. » soupira-t-il.

Sam lui asséna un sourire rassurant et, ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison.

* * *

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**


End file.
